


Here (soulmate AU)

by obsessedwithrandomthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithrandomthings/pseuds/obsessedwithrandomthings
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Here (soulmate AU)

You sat in your dorm room, flipping through the pages of The History of Magic. You often did this when you were bored or just needed something to read. You heard a thud, and with that Lily and James came crashing into your room, laughing. You rolled your eyes, this was the third time this week James had come in.

You didn’t have much of a problem with him, but you hated the idea of getting caught with a boy in your dorm room and having points taken away from your house especially since you worked really hard to balance studying with quidditch, trying to get Gryffindor as many points as possible. He plopped down on Lily’s bed and waved at you, and you gave him a small smile before returning to your book.

Lily and you weren’t particularly close, but if either of you were ever in trouble, you knew could rely on the other person. Before you could flip another page, you felt a sharp pain your stomach, as you clutched it hard, Lily and James were on either side of you in no time. Lily stroked your back, while James fetched you a glass of water.

This wasn’t your first time experiencing something like this. The first time it happened, Lily and you rushed to Madam Pomfrey, but she sent you back saying it was nothing serious but gave you some herbs to soothe the pain, which didn’t help at all. So the second time it happened, you had given up. You just lay down on your bed and waited for the pain to pass, it always did, eventually.

“Should we take her to the hospital wing, she doesn’t look very good.” You shot James a glare. Having to go through this was bad enough, but with James Potter by your side wasn’t making the situation any better.

You weren’t entirely opposed to the idea of the Marauders, but you weren’t the best of friends either. If anything, you were very indifferent towards them. James often spoke about them a little when he was around. It was either about Sirius Black with a new girl, Remus Lupin with a new wound, and Peter Pettigrew was just there, maybe a fourth wheel of sorts? You had a few classes with them, where Sirius would always joke around, distract everyone and James would chime in, every single time. Remus would just ask them quiet down, and concentrate. You liked Remus, well not liked him, but you could stand him.

“I’m alright, the pain will go away soon.” As the words left your mouth, the pain only got stronger and there was a loud bang on the door. Sirius Black walked in, looking panicked, “James we need go, now!” he barked, loud enough to silence the neighboring dorms as well. He then looked at you,

“what’s with her? Lily take her to the hospital wing, will you? James, come on mate, we need to go.” His voice had a lot of authority, James was quick on his feet, he gave Lily an apologetic look and left with Sirius.

I turned to look at Lily, “I’m okay, it’s the same pain. It’ll go away.” Lily just nodded and continued to sit beside you. There was a comfortable silence between you two, before Lily spoke up,

“do you believe in soulmates? I mean, of course you do because it is a concept, but so many people never find theirs.” She continued to ramble on about soulmates for a few more minutes. You always believed you were one of those who would never find their soulmate, a lot of people do, but as the years have gone by, fewer people did because they weren’t patient enough to wait.

The pain had lessened a little, so maybe this conversation could be the distraction you needed. For once, you chose to let someone accompany you through this pain, rather than enduring it alone like you always did.

“You reckon Potter is your soulmate?” Lily’s cheeks were now the colour of her hair, you knew how much she liked James, from the first year, until now, your sixth year.

“He’s really nice, you know? He treats me right…I think he is my soulmate.” She looked like she was in love, so deeply and you wished that someday that would be you.

“What if James and I set you up with someone? What about Sirius?” She was joking, right? She couldn’t possibly be serious about that. Sirius and you were very different from each other, and this wasn’t going to be an opposites attract situation, because they don’t. You needed someone calmer, someone who wouldn’t mind sitting by the fireplace next to you, reading a book.

The pain had now reduced, Lily gave you some tea and you thanked her, not just for the tea but for sitting with you through this. You just hoped tomorrow would be better, and less painful. With that, you slowly felt your eyelids shut, and for someone reason, before you slept you had the image of a beautiful wolf in your head.

—-

The next day, you were sat in Transfiguration, Remus Lupin next to you. Lily wanted to sit with James, and so she switched seats with Remus, and hence, this arrangement. Although you did feel like Lily had something more on her mind because before this, she always sat with you for this class, you were both professor McGonagall’s favorite students.

You ruffled through your bag searching for a quill and heard a soft chuckle next to you, “here, you can have mine.” Remus passed you his quill, as he rested his head on his arms that were on the table, he looked exhausted.

“Are you alright, Remus?” your soft voice made him smile at you gently, which in turn made you smile.

From two desks away, Lily nudged James and pointed towards Remus and you, “what are they doing?” she whispered, so only James could here, but Sirius who was sitting behind them, decided to chime in the conversation,

“So Lily, are you going to set me up with Y/N?” Lily nodded no, and again, pointed towards Remus and you, “that is my new agenda, look at how cute they are smiling at each other!”

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, “Miss Evans, Mister Potter and Mister Black, I would really appreciate it if the three of you focused on your essays instead of discussing Miss Y/L/N’s love life, thank you very much.”

Your eyes widened at that, and you looked at the three of them, Lily mouthed a quick apology, James just looked away, and Sirius winked at you resulting in Lily smacking his arm.

“Well, that was embarrassing,” you slowly sunk down in your seat, turning your gaze back to your essay, “are you sure you don’t need the quill, Remus?” you didn’t look at him this time around, scared that you were going to end up smiling like an absolute baboon again.

“why won’t you look at me?” well, that was short lived. You still didn’t look at him, you continued writing, “I – I’m just focused on writing my essay, that’s why.”

He shifted a little in his seat, sitting right back up. He felt a sudden burst of confidence in him, but at the same time he didn’t want to sound too cocky and make an absolute fool out of himself, before he could think any further, the words slipped out of his mouth, “am I distracting you then?” He groaned internally, wanting to go hide under a rock. He sounded like Sirius, and wasn’t the biggest fan of that.

Remus had accepted his fate, you absolutely weren’t going to respond-

“maybe,” you responded shyly.

Before either of you could respond or react, the class ended, and Lily grabbed your arm and took you out of the class and to the girls bathroom.

“What was that?” you knew exactly what she was talking about, maybe Remus and you had made it a little too obvious, but it was just two friends having a conversation, why was this such a big deal?

“What was what?” Lily could see right through you. The two of you had shared a room for almost six years now.

“You fancy him, I knew it!” You just rolled your eyes and shook your head no. Even if you did, you weren’t going to admit it, not to yourself and especially not to Lily.

You were about to respond when you felt another sharp pain in your head, but luckily it didn’t last too long. Lily suggested you both go eat dinner, and so you proceeded to the great hall. You sat next to Sirius, and Lily next to James. You looked around hoping to see Remus, but you couldn’t.

“looking for lover boy, are we?” Sirius spoke from beside you. You ignored him and continued to eat your food, although you couldn’t stomach much of it, because you were indeed looking for Remus, wondering if he way okay.

Sirius once again decided to speak up, only this time something helpful, “he’s at the hospital wing. He had a terrible headache, he hadn’t slept all night last because of his transformation.” He said it like you were meant to know what he meant by that, however, you absolutely did. Lily had mentioned this to you in your fourth year.

“Did you just say headache?” Lily asked, and Sirius nodded. She got up quickly and looked at you, gesturing you to get up.

“but I haven’t finished my pumpkin soup?” she sighed, grabbed your arm and took you out of the great hall, away from the boys.

“Did you not hear what he said? A headache! What did you have just before we came here? A headache!” By this point, she was yelling at you.

You sighed, “Lily if you continue to yell at me, you know what I’ll get? A headache!”

She huffed, putting her hands on her waist, “you don’t get it, do you? Come with me.”

You had given up by now, she wasn’t going to let this go. She took you to the library, and started searching for a book. She finally pulled it out and placed it front of you, “The Magical Guide to Soulmates.” You raised an eyebrow, and gave her a questioning look.

“you are one of the smartest witches I know, how have you not figured this out?” She grabbed the book and turned to chapter 12: “How to Identify your Soulmate.” She sat down on a chair, and got it closer to you and pointed at a paragraph that read-

“Your soulmate and you can be linked in different ways, sometime pleasure, sometimes pain, sometimes both, and sometimes neither. If your soulmate experiences pain, you might as well. The pain wouldn’t be of the same level of magnitude, however you may feel half of it at least.”

You read it aloud, and it slowly started registering. Maybe a part of you knew? But most of you was in denial.

“this doesn’t prove anything, Lily.” You got up from your chair, and started walking outside the library, leaving that book behind. Lily quickly caught up to you.

“fine, let’s ask Dumbledore, or Professor McGonagall, I’m sure they know about this, how soulmates work.” You stopped in your tracks and turned to look at her,

“why don’t we just announced it to the whole school? Let the world figure it out!” Lily looked at you sadly, “I just really want to help you. If he is your soulmate, then you both deserve to know, it’s only fair.”

You knew she had a point. Lily was almost right about everything. At this point, you felt bad for her. She was only trying to do what was best for you, and Remus. You gave her small smile,

“okay, how about we do this my way?” She nodded quickly and looked very excited.

—-

A few days later, Lily and you decided to execute your plan. It wasn’t very complex or anything, but it definitely would test the pain theory out. You felt almost ridiculous doing this, but Lily needed answers, and so did you. However, you were scared. What if it failed and concluded that Remus wasn’t your soulmate?

“Merlin’s beard, can you stop day dreaming?” she snapped you out of your thoughts.

Lily and you decided to sit a few seats away from Remus, Peter, James and Sirius. You sat two seats behind them, so you could see them, but they couldn’t see you. You handed Lily the quill.

“okay I need you to jab this in my thigh” her eyes widened, she had not signed up for this.

“what? No! I’m not going to stab my best friend!” you tilted your head, and looked at her,

“I’m your best friend?”

“Of course you are but that’s not the point.” She had a very worried look on her face.

You grabbed the quill from her hand, “fine then I’ll do it. It’ll heal in no time, you’ll see.” She sighed, as you held the quill above your thigh, and closed your eyes. Before you knew it, Lily grabbed the quill and stabbed your thigh, it hurt but it wasn’t too bad, and before you could process the pain, from a few seats away, you heard Remus yell,

“Merlin’s – ow bloody hell!” he held on to his leg. Sirius looked at him like he was crazy, “what are you doing?” he whisper yelled at Remus.

“I don’t know, I just had this sharp pain on my thigh?” Remus looked very confused, and few seats away from him, Lily grabbed your hand, “I told you!”

So she did. That’s how you knew that Remus Lupin was indeed your soulmate. Now, all you had to do was figure out a way to tell him.

—-

A week had gone by since you found out that Remus was your soulmate. Every day, you would try and talk to him. As soon as he was in front of you, you would chicken out and say something entirely different instead.

“Y/N, are you okay? You a little pale,” today was the day you decided that you would finally tell him. Lily had given you an ultimatum, if you didn’t tell him today, she would. As of now, James and Sirius knew about this too and were surprisingly supportive about it, instead of mocking you, although Sirius did continue to mention ‘lover boy’ every time you were all together, and whenever he did, Remus would look at you, almost with a hint of sadness? Or maybe you were reading too much into it.

“oh yeah, I’m okay. Um, look Remus – I just wanted to say that,” He looked at you with his beautiful eyes, he held the gaze for as long as he could, making you nervous, “it’s nothing actually, I have to go, I’m sorry.” And with that, you left, for the fifth time this week. You heard him call out your name, but you didn’t stop.

You hurried back to your dorm, almost tearing up a little in the process. You reached and shut the door, leaning back against it, catching your breath.

“did you tell him? What did he say?” Lily came and stood opposite you, putting her hands on your shoulders.

“I couldn’t, I tried but the words just wouldn’t come out.” There was a certain level of truth to that statement, but if you were being completely honest, you were scared of rejection.

Lily sighed and pulled you into a hug, “just do it when you’re ready. I take my ultimatum back, this is your secret to tell.” She pulled back and gave you a warm smile, and before you could respond, you dropped on your knees, screaming in pain. It never hurt like this before, and before you could comprehend what was happening to you, your mind went to Remus.

“Lily, take me to Remus. We need to find him, something isn’t right.”

“Maybe he’s transforming?”

You rolled your eyes, “Lily, it’s 2 pm and there won’t be a full moon today either.”

Lily nodded quickly, helping you up from the floor. Both of you rushed through the halls, not knowing where to find them until you finally heard Sirius yelling from the boys' bathroom. Lily and you exchanged a glance and walked in. Remus was on the floor, covered in blood. You rushed to his side, kneeled down, and carefully put his head on your lap.

“What happened here?” Lily screamed at the boys. James stepped forward, but you noticed a boy from Slytherin behind them, Severus Snape.

“It was Severus, he – well we were in a heated argument about you, and he was going to hurt me and Remus stepped forward to save me.” James looked down on the floor, looking very guilty.

You stayed on the floor, holding him, he was still awake, but the bleeding wouldn’t stop. You felt a few tears roll down your cheek, and felt Remus shift as coughed a little and raised his hand to your cheek and wiped a few tears away, “I’m going to be fine love.”

After that, everything was a blur. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall had come in, looking panicked, and took Remus to the hospital wing, while Lily hugged James making sure he was okay. Sirius helped you up from the bathroom floor,

“let’s get you cleaned up and then you can go see him, okay?” you nodded, not knowing what to say. You thought about how Sirius had gone from flirting with you to making sure his best friend’s soulmate was okay. You tried thinking about literally anything to take your mind off the image of Remus’ body covered in blood.

You stood under the shower, and closed your eyes, letting the hot water calm you down a little but it didn’t last too long. The image of Remus in pain kept popping in your head, but you noticed the pain-reducing, which meant he was healing. You finished the shower and rushed to the hospital wing. Remus was now awake with Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter surrounding him. They heard you come in, and everyone said their goodbyes and left the two of you alone.

You sat down on the chair next to his bed, and he took your hand into his and was about to say something but you cut him off,

“you’re my soulmate, okay? And I know that you have to transform every full moon, I’m very okay with that pain, used to it by now even. But you cannot be risking your life this. I know you had to save James but-“

“I know.” You looked at him confused, and he continued.

“I know you’re my soulmate. Lily and you are both fairly loud. I think you forgot that I do have heightened senses, you know?”

You blushed furiously, not meeting his eye, “so I got stabbed for nothing?” He chuckled,

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it. I’m sorry I didn’t just tell you, I was curious to see how you would tell me, and when you didn’t I figured I’ll do it, but this happened.”

Your eyes met his, and you suddenly felt very shy under his gaze, “I’m just glad you’re okay, nothing else matters.” You gained some confidence, “can you move up a little?” you asked him, and he moved in, leaving enough space on one side of the bed. You got on the bed, and scooted closer to him, leaning your head on his shoulder. You could feel him smile, as he wrapped one arm around you, his touch making your heart flutter.

“How’s your thigh doing? Did it heal?” he asked, looking concerned. You lifted you’re a skirt a little, to reveal the scar, it wasn’t too bad, just a tiny spec, it healed rather quickly. You felt his finger graze over it, sending shivers down your spine,

“I’m sorry, this is on me.” You shook your head no,

“I’ve hurt myself way worse during potions…and quidditch…” you laughed a little,

Remus laughed with you, “no wonder I never felt too well when Gryffindor played quidditch, it makes sense now.”

You turned to look at him, “I’m so glad you’re okay. I hope I never have to see you like that again.” You could feel tears form in your eyes, and Remus looked at you lovingly, no one had ever looked at you like that. You left safe, happy, and loved.

“May I kiss you, please?” your heartbeat got quicker as you nodded, without giving it much thought,

He held your face delicately in his hand and leaned in to kiss you. You felt your heartbeat out of your chest as your lips met, they fit perfectly together. He held your waist and pulled you as close to him as he possibly could, while your hand rested on his chest. Both of you slowly pulled apart, and before you could say anything, someone cleared their throat,

Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily were all standing there, looking at both of you.

You buried your face in his shoulder, clearly very embarrassed.

“we are incredibly sorry to interrupt. Uh, Minerva?” Professor Dumbledore looked at her, hoping she would say something,

“of course, right. Mister Snape has been given the punishment we deemed necessary, along with 50 points from Slytherin. And we really hope you feel better soon, although by looks of it you clearly are…” she trailed off, and you heard everyone else laugh.

They both left, but Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily stayed back.

“So…is this soulmate thing official then?” Lily asked, clearly very excited.

Remus and you both looked at each other and nodded, smiling from ear to ear. Lily squealed and hugged you both, “you have no idea how long I have waited for this!”

“Us too, we were actually getting tired of all the suspense, even if soulmates didn’t exist, you both are kind of perfect together.” James chimed in, pulling Lily back a little before she could crush both of you.

“I still think you and I should go on that date, see if we have that spark,” Sirius winked at you as joked around,

“Oi! Back off, she’s mine, okay?”

All of you just sat together and laughed, remembering all the instances where Remus and you accidentally inflicted pain on each other unintentionally over the years.

Everything suddenly seemed to fall into place, you looked around and I felt lucky to have these people around you, Remus especially. He continued to hold you, his touch never leaving you, and you had absolutely nothing to complain about.

“You okay? You zoned out a little,” Remus whispered in your ear softly, you looked up at him and nodded,

“just very happy to here, with you,” you leaned into his touch, as he kissed your forehead.

You had found your soulmate in Remus Lupin, and you couldn’t be more happy.


End file.
